Editing and debugging systems are commonly employed to facilitate development of software programs. Such systems typically include or interact with compilers, which take source code written by a user and generate native code therefrom, which may be executed by a processor in a computer system or embedded system. The native code is generally specific to a given processor type or family, whereas the source code and the compiler are language specific. Thus, different compilers and debuggers are adapted for generating programs for execution on different processors from source code written in a given programming language.
Advances in software development technologies have resulted in the ability to develop software programs from software components written in different programming languages. Such advances facilitate the reuse of existing programs or software components, whereby programmers may employ the services or features of existing programs in generating new programs with higher functional performance. Recently, common language runtime systems have been developed in which such software components from diverse source languages may be easily joined together to form new software programs. However, current editing and debugging tools for common language runtime systems provide only limited functionality.
Other software development technologies provide runtime support for developed software by employing interpreters. An interpreter does not perform compilation of source code as a whole into machine-executable. Rather, the interpreter translates one program statement (e.g., in a source language program file) into machine language, executes it, then proceeds to the next statement. This differs from regular (e.g., compiled) executable programs that are presented to the computer as binary-coded instructions. Debugging interpreted programs may be facilitated by the line-by-line operation of the interpreter, since a single line of code can be tested interactively. However, interpreted programs generally run slower than do compiled programs. This is because a compiler translates the entire program before it is run, whereas an interpreter translates a line at a time when the program is run.